Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.28 \times -65\% \times 0.36 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.28 \times 100\% = -28\%$ $ 0.36 \times 100\% = 36\%$ Now we have: $ -28\% \times -65\% \times 36\% = {?} $ $ -28\% \times -65\% \times 36\% = 6.552 \% $